


Inheritance

by Dangereuse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney inherits something else from his Aunt, along with the title of 'Alpha'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblygoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygoo/gifts).



> Contains references of Geno having a past casual relationship with Sidney's aunt, reader beware.

Sid knows his former life has caught up with him when the phone rings. He already called into work, this morning, and he’s packed his bag. He only has his landline for, well, for this very reason. He lets it ring, once, twice, before determinedly picking it up. He already knows what the call is for. He felt it this morning. He feels it now.

 

“We need you to come home,” Taylor says, voice breathy and filled with the slightest hint of tears when he lifts it to his ear. She’s never had patience for pleasantries, never has felt the need for the dance humans perform so rotely.

 

“Anna is gone.” Sid says, and he means it come out like a question, but he knows it’s not. He can already feel her mantle resting ill-fittingly on his shoulders. He hoped it wouldn’t happen, that she’d take his leaving the pack as his sign and give the Alpha position to someone else, but he can’t deny that it’s obvious she did it anyway.

 

“You feel it,” Taylor asks, voice filled with hope, with desperation.

 

Sid doesn’t reply, but he can hear Taylor calling out to the rest of the Pack in the background. The benefit of superhuman ears. He waits, patiently, for her to be done. He can savor what time he’s got left, in this world, the one where he works at a respectable law firm and doesn’t run naked through the woods every evening. He knew the succession wasn’t going to fall to Taylor, but still he’d hoped.

 

“When can you come back?” Taylor asks, breathlessly, and Sid’s heart breaks just a little.

 

“Let me pack my bags,” he says, even as his only piece of luggage rests next to his knee.

 

Taylor is quiet for a moment, but he can still feel her enthusiasm over the line. “You’re coming home.” She whispers, and then, even softer. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Sid says, closing his eyes, and it’s true. He has missed Taylor, but there’s a whole hell of a lot he hasn’t missed about the Pack and the house in the harbor. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

 

***

 

The house is both different and the same when Sid rolls into the driveway. He insisted on driving his own car, not flying, taking the too long road trip instead of an easy flight. Less people, and he can leave now, when he wants to, whenever he wants to.

 

The house is that same color pink he’d picked out as a young boy from his Aunt’s color swatches. The sight of the light in the windows makes Sid’s stomach cramp up. He knows he’s only got a few minutes after pulling his car in the drive before the whole Pack comes piling out from the front and sides.

 

He takes a deep breath, rotates his hands on the steering wheel and feeling the stretch in his hands. Something’s pulling him inside, and the fact that he’s here is enough of yield that he’ll do it in his own time.

 

He’s only there for a moment, not even enough time for the overhead lights to go out, but he can hear the instant the door of the house cracks open.

 

Taylor can be the best at stalking in the entire Pack, but she doesn’t bother muffling the sound of her footsteps now, stomping down the steps and pelting across the driveway, running pell-mell at Sid.

 

Suddenly it’s easy to fling open the door and throw him own body at her just as harshly as she’s hurtling at him. “Sid!” She shrieks. “Sid’s home!” She calls out, and that’s the dam breaking, pack members flooding out.

 

There’s Tanger and his mate Catherine and Flower and Vèronique, and Nate, and Sid can barely track them all.

 

Sid’s counting them all, trying not to be overwhelmed by all the faces that he’s avoided for so long, when he spots somebody hipcheck Flower, to Vèro’s laughter.

 

He’s tall, and, well, Sid’s not short for a human, but he’s always known he’s short for Pack, and the stranger knows how to use it to his advantage, looming playfully. He’s got a wicked grin and the lips that Sid knows will be great for kissing, and it’s so inappropriate, but he’s staring at his big grin and his big hands and trying not to be a creep with the way his eyes linger on his exposed skin.

 

He’s lived too long with humans, because suddenly that bare chest looks scandalous, indecent, and he can’t help the embarrassing flare of scent that blooms in the air, his scent reaction.

 

“Who’s this?” He asks, throat dry.

 

“Geno!” Taylor chimes, and it’s sly and Sid knows she’s caught his scent. “He’s part of our treaty with the Russians.”

 

Oh. _Oh._ Sid finds his gaze dropping and he yanks it back up, mad at himself. Just because Geno’s here just to have sex with as many of Sid’s Pack as he wishes, to make babies and form packbonds and make sure that Sid’s pack have the best selection of genes, to promote pack solidarity and provide against inbreeding doesn’t mean he needs to think about it right here, right now, every thought written on his face in lurid Technicolor.

 

Geno smirks at him. “Hullo.” He inches closer than is respectable for a Wolf first meeting each other, not to mention much too close from a strange Wolf from another Pack approaching it’s Alpha, even if Sid is just the Alpha Tempore, not even affirmed yet.

 

“Hello.” Sid rejoinders, and he knocks his chin up and doesn’t even waver backwards. “I’m Sidney.”

 

“New Alpha,” Geno says, and it’s not a question. “Nice to meet.” He holds out a hand for Sid to scent. It’s important. If Sid decided he didn’t like something about Geno, about his scent or his personality, he could be sent home, to be replaced by someone else.

 

He doesn’t have to worry. Geno smells even better up close.

 

Sid finds himself reflexively smiling, his Wolf not caring in the slightest that Geno is too close and not nearly deferential.

 

“Give us a minute before you seduce this one too, Geno!” Flower crows, and Sid’s smile freezes on his face.

 

Geno just laughs, throwing an elbow back at Flower, and Sid knows half of it is at his dumb expression.

 

***

 

Sid doesn’t know whose idea it is, but as one they seem to file into the woods, clothes dropping every which way, people stripping down into their skin so they can melt down into their fur.

 

“Glad to see you back,” Nate says, knocking shoulders and grinning at him, before he drops down to his hands and knees, and then he’s off like a rocket.

 

He finds Geno watching him.

 

“Been long time?” Geno asks, shucking his shorts to floor and Sid doesn’t look, he doesn’t, not even catching a glimpse of Geno’s huge cock out of the corner of his eyes. He just bares his teeth at him before dropping his black polo on the ground. He lets the Wolf show in his eyes.

 

Geno doesn’t have the same consideration of him, shamelessly looking over him with greedy eyes. Sid just hooks his hands in his front belt loops and waits.

 

Geno shakes his head at him, before turning away. “Fine. Not like pants don’t say everything anyway.”

 

Sid knows he’s turning red, face hot in the cool evening air. Geno just smirks at him one last time before dropping his forms, and then he’s gone too.

 

Sid takes a deep breath. It’s been a long time, but the cool evening air is making it seem like it hasn’t been long at all, working into his shoulders and calling to his beast. He exhales, and calls his Wolf in the same instant.

 

He follows right after. It’s seconds before he finds Taylor, neatly biting at Nate’s unfortunate ears, and he bowls her over, tossing her into the grass.

 

It’s been too damn long.

 

***

 

Sid’s too exhausted, weary down to his bones, still reliving over and over the pleasure of his Shift, the glory of that run, the unadulterated fun of chasing Nate, the pleasure of scrapping with Taylor, the rich, thick sent of Geno in his nostrils and his own response to it. It’s a lot, a lot, especially to his human brain that’s fallen so out of practice with scent, of scent memories and scent information, and it’s no goddamned excuse for not even noticing the large aroused male in his bed until his already thrown his shirt onto him.

 

“Fuck,” Sid jumps, and it’s easy now, especially after his run, for his eyes to go gold. It’s a relief not to swallow it, to call up his Wolf for his night vision.

 

Geno’s lazing in his bed, still naked from his own change, and unrepentant with it, one arm stretched over his head and the other clutching in Sid’s shirt and bringing it up to his nose. He inhales, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open, and Sid knows it’s just meant to scent but it looks obscene. He tears his shirt back. Geno laughs.

 

He laughs even harder when Sid’s gaze gets to the rest of him, dropping to Geno’s waist and below. Sid throws his shirt back to Geno, over Geno, over Geno’s _cock_.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Sid asks, and he means it to come out like a growl, but it doesn’t, too sheepish and too shocked. His cheeks are flushed, leading a red spotted trail down to his collarbones.

 

“I’m giving you welcome,” Geno says, as if it’s obvious, commonplace, but his eyes are glinting with his Wolf and he looks much too predatory. Sid knew what he was here for the second he was introduced, the second he heard his thick accent and smelt his non-Pack scent, Sid knew Geno was here to fuck and breed and infuse their pack with bloodline with his own, to ensure the best cubs, to make the healthiest babies.

 

 _Hybrid vigor_. Sid remembered, from high school biology, long before he went to college and took class after class of human history, of human law. It’s different now, when there’s a Wolf in his bed, offering his favors, offering him sex when he’s not even _female._

“I’m not,” Sid stutters, as Geno flexes his abs, shifting just enough that Sid’s shirt slides off in a pool in the sheets beside him, drawing Sid’s attention down again, to his half-hard cock, thickened up and lying up against his belly.

 

Sid jerks around, clears his throat: “I’m not interested.” His face is flaming so hot his skin feels tingly. Sid fists up his hands, tries to squash down his embarrassment, his arousal, his skin hunger.

 

“Sure,” Geno rejoins, and there he is, one long line of heat down Sid’s back, and oh- _God_ , the heat of Geno’s hands on his shoulders, the heat of his cock up on the small of his back, over the curve of his ass, is overwhelming.

 

Geno’s breath curls around his ear, and Sid shivers with it. “I’m not think that be true,” Geno whispers, and it’s so intimate Sid can almost feel the words against his skin. “I’m think that Sid has lived with humans so long. Not able show his eyes. Not able use his teeth. Not Shift with the moon.” Geno runs his hands up, over, Sid’s chest, small caresses, little gentling motions that make Sid shiver. His huge thumbs brush across Sid’s nipples, down his stomach, his fingers dragging down his abdomen until the pads of his fingertips slip just inside the loosened waistband of Sid’s pants. “I’m think you have to hide knot,” Geno whispers, before nipping at Sid’s ear, and his hands slip lower, until they’re flirting with the curls above Sid’s dick, until they’re pulling Sid back into a slow, luxurious grind against Geno’s cock. “Think you miss _having_ knot.”

 

Sid flattens Geno’s hand down over his abdomen, until his tricky fingers can’t move, until their pinned against Sid’s skin. “I’ve done just fine,” he clips out, trying to keep his eyes open. And he has, he has, okay? He has sex when it’s worth it, when Sid can navigate the tricky waters of keeping his sex partner close but not too close, and well, he doesn’t _need_ sex anyway.

 

Geno doesn’t acknowledge that. “Let me help,” he says instead. “Let me welcome home. Let me—“

 

Sid can’t listen to this anymore, hard as he is, as good as Geno’s scent in his nostrils is, as much as his Wolf wants it. “Are you really going to jump this quick from my Aunt’s bed to mine?”

 

Geno withdraws as if Sid’s bitten him on the ear, as if they were just pups tussling and Sid went too far, and Sid smells the hot flash of Geno’s anger. He drops his hands off Sid. “Annie nice lady,” Geno says. “Most nice. Welcome me to pack, make me feel at home. But we not mates. Not even close.”

 

It’s unfair of Sid to say, he knew it the second it left his mouth. It seems to burn his lips, but his gut feels lighter and yet hollower for the vindication. Promiscuity is fine, it’s an important for how social bonds are formed and maintained in a pack. Only mates don’t partake in that, and Geno wasn’t Aunt Anna’s mate. Geno’s here as part of a peace exchange with another pack, a tribute and a down payment on a promise that they’re involved in keeping the peace with Sid’s pack. He’s here to build pack relationships, share his Pack’s genes and legacy, and then he’ll go back home to be replaced by someone else.

 

Anna had Sid’s Uncle, a long time ago, and no one expected her to let that part of herself die with him, to be unnecessarily chaste in a sign of devotion. Her mate wouldn’t have wanted it, and neither did her Pack. Sex was okay. More than okay. And if she too pleasure in Geno than…

 

It’s just _fine_.

 

“Live too long with humans,” Geno finally says, and it comes out as a small forgiveness, a letting go. Geno smiles wryly, crooked teeth in a crooked smile. “Also tired, I’m see. Drive long to come back to Pack. Makes you cranky.” He pokes his tongue out the corner of his mouth. It’s been a long time since Sid’s been teased by anyone but Taylor, and a long time even then. It’s too good and uncomfortable at the same time.

 

Sid feels achingly lonely for the first time since he’s returned home. He look at Geno, at his easy confidence and humor, his ease with the Wolf in his eyes and his uncomplicated offer of companionship, of sex and passion, of welcome home.

 

It’s too tempting.

 

Geno sees the capitulation in his face, taking a small step forward. His hand comes up to cradle Sid’s face. His hands are gentle, bringing up Sid’s chin, and lowering his lips to Sid’s.

 

The kiss is even softer, if that’s possible, so light it feels like a tickle spreading through his chest and raising goosebumps up and down his back. Geno’s lips are the barest caress, and Sid feels it everywhere in his body.

 

Sid reaches up to Geno’s shoulders, desperate for more touch.

 

Geno breaks away from the kiss with a nuzzle and a smile, rubbing his nose and cheeks against Sid’s upturned face. “Good night, Sid,” he whispers.

 

And then he leaves. He slips out the door with a soft smile and no cares to his nudity.

 

Sid sits down hard on the edge of the bed, knees nearly knocked out from under him. He brings his hand to lips lips, still tingling. His core aches.

 

“Good night, Geno,” he whispers back.

 

***

Sid is up early the next morning, not able to convince his body that he really doesn’t need to get to work. He finds himself in the kitchen, needing work for his hands. He’s not the best cook, but that doesn’t mean a whole lot to a hungry Pack.

 

Nate comes down first after him, and Sid puts him to work without regret frying bacon, to keep him away from his steadily growing pile of pancakes.

 

The smell of the bacon starts summoning all the pack members that stayed the night. And the come down the stairs in a pretty steady pace, some of them bounding and some of them dragging their feet. Taylor gives him a grateful look as she pours herself a mug that amounts to a cereal bowl of coffee. She drinks it with her face pressed to the back of Sid’s shoulder, her hot, coffee-scented breath puffing against the blade of it.

 

Taylor only disengages to grab some pancakes from the growing stash warming in the oven.

 

Geno comes in last, in only a pair of criminally thin gym shorts, yawning and stretching with his arms above his head as if he hasn’t a care in the world. He comes to linger by Sid at the stove. Sid carefully scrapes out the last of the pancake mix onto the griddle and doesn’t make eye contact.

 

Geno too steals a pancake from the top of the pile, chewing obnoxiously in an effort to earn Sid’s attention. It works. Sid gives him a glare, threateningly waving his spatula.

 

“Sid not sleep good?” Geno asks over-solicitously, when he gets his hand smacked for targeting Nate’s bacon pile this time.

 

“Sit,” Sid growls out, and Geno saunters over to a chair, smiling the whole way, and if Sid didn’t smell Wolf in his nostrils, he’d think Geno a Cat for how he makes it look like it was his own idea all along.

 

***

Breakfast is as riotous as can be expected, with the this many Pack in one place, all scuffing and battling for food, the second after Sid grabs his own. Sid watches, not able to help his smile as he watches them squabble over the maple syrup. Geno scoffs, and then pulls out a jar of obviously well loved jelly.

 

Sid gets lost watching him meticulously coat his pancakes with a thin layer.

 

“Barbarian,” Taylor teases, trying to knock Geno’s elbow off the table when he begins to eat. Geno just smiles at her, pancake half-chewed between his teeth. It’s easy, a long time gag, and Sid finds himself smiling along.

 

Until the doorbell rings, a long, obnoxious bleat of someone leaning on the chime. As one, the table turns to Sid.

 

Sid gets up in a near daze, carefully leaving his knife and fork perched on the side of his plate. His heartbeat is loud in his ears.

 

The door opens easy under his hand, and Sid notes absently that he’s being flanked by Nate and Geno, just to his sides, and a half step back.

 

Sid doesn’t know how he keeps his face blank when he opens the door, how he he keeps his lip from curling up in a snarl. It’s Claude. Fucking Claude. Sid had hoped, after last night, that Claude was gone, that he’s heard Sid was coming back and headed out, but there’s his stupid face, here, just when he was starting to settle into being back.

 

“Clod.” Sid says, and he knows it’s petty, that he’s pronouncing Claude’s name wrong just to get a rise out of him, but then Claude flinches, and it’s _worth it._ “You’re late for breakfast, but there might be a pancake left.”

 

“Nope,” comes from right next to him, Geno’s lips popping on the sounds. “I’m eat last one.” He grins, too many teeth, too sharp in his mouth.

 

Claude ignores him. He takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut for just a moment, his cheeks clashing with his hair. “I challenge that you’re unfit for alpha of this Pack.”

 

Sid’s teeth bare instinctively, and he lets his eyes flash with his anger. “The hell you will.” He mantles up, the shift building up in his body, his shoulders going broader, fine hairs raising up on his arms. “Just bring it,” he growls out, and he can feel the thrum of power in his belly, just ready to be released.

 

Claude gives a jerky nod. “Danny will be my second,” he bites out, before he stalks off Sid’s porch. Sid’s blood burns, hands fisted, and he tries to drag in a ragged breath through his nose. His Pack was having a nice breakfast and then _this._

 

“Sid!” Taylor blurts out behind him, before she’s just crashing into him, all grabby arms and nuzzling. It’s only then that Sid realizes what he’s done. Sid just said he’d fight for the right of Alpha, that he’d fight to stay. He could have yielded just then, slunk away from everyone’s disappointment and just slotted back into the life he’d left for the past seven years. His human life.

 

Sid stopped. No he couldn’t have. He couldn’t have given it up, the press of his Pack’s bodies against his own, how happy they were to have him, to have him fight for them, to have him want them.

 

Nate clasps him on the back.

 

Taylor is still glomping him, but she reels herself in, takes a step back. “You want to appoint your beta?” she asks, and her face looks so hopeful that Sid finds himself reaching out and running his wrist against her neck. “I already have.”

 

Taylor nearly bursts in her glee, careening into Nate, into Geno, a little pinball of delight. “Sid,” she breathes out, her mouth open. “I—“

 

“Don’t you have a challenge to set up?” Sid says, because it hurts too much to look at her, to see how happy she is to be his Pack, to have him back, to have him committed.

 

“Yes!” She crows, and then she’s sneaking out the open door, no doubt to find Danny, the traitor.

 

Geno chuckles as she speeds away, tossing her shorts and her sleep tank in the yard carelessly in her haste to change. Sid finds himself smiling too.

 

“Not going to compete for my beta?” Sid teases, watching his relaxed form out the corner of his eye.

 

Geno snorts, straightens up. “Nope. I’m wait for best position opening.” He grins, before making to head back to breakfast and the pancakes he’d claimed.

 

“For what?” Sid finds himself asking, curious despite himself.

 

“For Alpha’s Mate.” Geno grins, slinking through the door. Sid feels knocked over.

 

Nate snickers at him. Sid turns to glare at him. “What?”

 

“I’m certainly not going to fight him to mate your dumb ass,” Nate crows, and then he’s returning to his breakfast too.

 

Sid really needs to work on his Pack insubordination.

 

***

 

Taylor comes back before the fire in Sid’s veins has been given a chance to settle. He’s pacing now, and Sid tells himself he needs to conserve his energy, but it’s too hard not to let some of it out. They’re going to fight at the usual place, an open rectangular patch of field that’s been marked with goal posts and a half line for soccer and field hockey. It’s large flat and open. A few stray ferals are buried where the field meets the tree line. Aunt Anna didn’t have patience for trespassing.

 

There’s a reason the Russians pay them pack tribute.

 

Sid picks his way down on two legs. It’s faster and easier to get through the brush as a Wolf, but he has to stay human until the ceremonial challenge begins, and in this state he doesn’t think he can shift back to human at the drop of a hat.

 

He’s the first one there. He’s almost surprised, but then, Claude’s never shown him any respect, not since they looked at each other as young children and decided then and there that they didn’t like the shape of each other’s faces.

 

Claude is human too, when he comes, and Sid watches him strip down from his hideous orange plaid. Claude’s as colorblind as his Wolf, and Sid just smiles at him, hoping to poke where it’s sensitive.

 

How dare Claude ask this of him. He was given the right of Alpha from Anna, to disrespect this decision is to disrespect her, and Sid can’t forgive that.

 

He strips off his own clothes, methodically, putting them in a pile. He regretted just throwing his clothes on the ground last time, after getting jabbed with a stick. Geno steps in along side him when he goes to pull down his pants.

 

“Want I’m give you token,” Geno teases, all plush lips and crooked teeth and Sid’s shivers with it, dropped down into that headspace where lust feels too close to aggression.

 

“No, thank you,” Sid clips, coolly, but he knows Geno can smell that he doesn’t really mean it.

 

Geno laughs, before holding his hand out. Sid takes it, only to be bewildered when Geno knocks their heads together and pats his chest. “Lucky shake,” Geno offers, and when Sid shakes his head, turning to head to the dot, he smacks him on the ass.

 

Sid’s Wolf growls.

 

Taylor’s moved into position at the centerline, wearing only a pair of jean shorts. She’s halfway through her change, and thick honey colored fur is spreading over her belly and chest, eyes glinting and nails formed into thick claws. She’s technically the higher ranked beta, so she gets to call the beginning of the match. Danny gets to call the end, gets to watch if one of them yields or if one of them dies, so he’s already shifted all the way, lying at the edge of the field, paws folded primly. He stands when Claude picks his way over to the center.

 

Sid steps into position, hunkering down. He calls his Wolf up into his shoulders, holding the Shift just under his skin. He’ll need to change forms the instant Taylor calls it, needing to spring up and out at Claude and call this for once and for all.

 

He bares his teeth at Claude, lets the Wolf into his eyes.

 

Sid feels Taylor call out the signal to go in some hind portion of his brain. It’s like breathing, shifting into another skin, his Wolf reaching out and embracing him, dragging him in. He’s human for a second, and then he’s all teeth and claws and fury.

 

It’s been a long time since he’s fought in this form, but it’s like it was yesterday how easily it comes to him, the way his teeth sink over and over in the ruff of Claude’s neck, the way Claude’s teeth sink into his.

 

He catches Claude’s ear between his teeth and he doesn’t hesitate, and with the taste of blood in his mouth he can finally hook his forepaw over Claude’s shoulder and sink his teeth in hard enough that he can feel skin underneath bright ginger fur.

 

Sid drags Claude down with his teeth, shaking him back and forth so that he can do nothing but scrabble weakly with his back paws, trying to keep his balance against the strength of Sid’s shoulders.

 

“He yields!” Danny calls, and it’s hard to unclench his teeth when he’s got them buried in _Claude’s neck_ , when he’s dominated him at this.

 

He unclenches anyway, and it feels like his jaw is too tight, his teeth too large. He can still taste Claude’s blood in his mouth, his own side is wet where Claude caught him but he still can’t quite feel it.

 

Sid howls his victory, he triumph. His Pack moves in, a mob of different colored coats. He can feel Taylor’s flank rubbing against his own, then Tanger, then Flower, than Matty and Hilary and it’s a swirl of soft fur against his sides, warm and comforting. It’s enough to give him space to think.

 

Sid takes in a deep breath, calling his Wolf back in, deep inhales and exhales that nearly make his chest ache from the flex. He needs to get some distance from that wild feral thing that nearly tore out Claude’s throat and rolled around in his blood.

 

Sid’s pulse is hot in his veins, his heart to loud for him to hear anything else. He wants to fight and fuck and rut and be rutted, to roll around amongst the bodies of his Pack and lick and cuddle and claim them all.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out, too many conflicting impulses beating in his chest.

 

He’s on fire, nearly burning with it, and shifting to human didn’t quite help. He hasn’t gained enough distance, still wild and uncontrollable with it.

 

His pack— _his Pack_ —follow his lead, one by one, melting back into human bodies. There’s a dozen smiling faces around him, flushed, all bright eyes and flared nostrils, all of them drawing in great gulping breaths of the new Pack scent like it’s a drug. Fuck. He can smell them all, can feel them all, as if they’re connected to him, of him, a snarled interconnected web of breaths and pulses that comprises _his Pack_.

 

“Sid,” Taylor clasps at his shoulders, excited, and he grabs her up in his arms, swinging her around. He can feel her, can feel her bright joy and her fierce pride, burning, her smug vindication of his win, all burning in his chest. Her stomach swoops, and Sid puts her down. Sid skips his way through the burning bright sparks of his Pack, wallowing in their exuberance, flicking his way through until he finds who he’s been looking for this whole time. Geno.

 

Geno’s not close enough, not bright enough, Sid can only feel the ghost of him, the ghost of his satisfaction, his pride, his lust.

 

It just won’t do. Sid watches his arms reach out seemingly of their own volition, and there’s Geno, bright and hot in his mind, in his Pack sense, the press of his skin, his arms, his body, his _lips_ , is hot against Sid’s own. His sense of Geno is blooming with his closeness.

 

For the barest instant, it’s bright and hot and perfect, his hands greedy in Geno’s hair, Geno’s teeth just as greedy as they bury themselves in his plush lips. Sid’s Wolf nearly howls with it.

 

The bright rush of Geno’s lust nearly rises up to swallow his own. He can feel his Pack singing with him, can feel their excitement, rising with him, their impatient restless thrill that he’s _finally_ claiming a mate.

 

Sid breaks the kiss, chest heaving. He blinks, stupidly, lips numb. He feels punch drunk from the kiss, from the power of his Pack, from the fight, but his high is dropping, curdling low in his stomach every microsecond his lips are off of Geno’s. He takes a heavy step back, watches Geno’s face fall.

 

It’s brutal to watch his face crumple, the way his smug hooded eyes widen, to see the way his plush lips twist down out of his bright grin. His eyes drop down, the first time Geno’s given him the barest inch of deference.

 

“Geno,” Sid whispers, going to reach out his hand before remembering the whole Pack around him watching anticipatorily. He forces himself to stay still, to watch Geno walk back across the field. Sid can’t even appreciate the flex of his ass and shoulders as he takes his long loping strides. Finally, Taylor breaks the ice.

 

“I think we need a celebration, Sid.” Her voice is a little frosty, but Sid still nods anyway, half in relief.

 

He can feel the Pack disperse around him, still high on his victory, still wanting to cling to his flanks, to be with their new Alpha.

 

Taylor lingers behind, and she shoos Nate away with a glare when he dares to linger as well.

 

“What,” Sid grumbles, watching as the Pack hauls out the grills, Geno coming back out from the house, arms laden with meat. There’s some discussion about a bonfire, and that’s when Taylor hipchecks him viciously.

 

“You fucking idiot,” she growls out, and Sid fights the urge to rub his thigh where she hit him right where he’s healing from one of Claude’s bites.

 

Taylor whirls around on him. “No, I’m serious, Sid.” She bites out, face flushed and fuming. “What’s your problem with Geno? Yeah, he’s from a different pack, and he’s here for Stud, but, Christ, Sid—“

 

“Taylor,” Sid starts.

 

Taylor cuts him off. “ _No_ , Sid. You _reek_ around him. All hot and desperate with it. You let him push you, you let him get away with all sorts of bullshit. You know you want him?”

 

“ _Taylor_. You know that’s not possible. “

 

“What’s not possible? C’mon Sid, we want what’s best for you. None of us give a shit.”

 

“Aunt Anna—” Sid tries.

 

“Aunt Anna enjoyed Geno’s company. And she wasn’t the only one. Sid, it’s unreasonable for you to expect him to be a virgin! It’s real shitty to be jealous of the people someone’s slept with before you ever even met, Sid, and you’re hardly innocent. You know how these pack exchanges go? I remember the summer Jack spent with us.”

 

Sid flames up, cheeks bright red and his insides hot. He turned his face away. “Taylor—“ he tried once more.

 

She just snarls at him. “Whatever. I’m disappointed Sid. You won’t let yourself be happy.”

 

Sid watches her meet up with Nate at the bonfire.

 

***

The barbeque goes as swimmingly as it can, Geno smiling with too many teeth and Sid ignoring him by taking up position at one of the grills, producing as many burgers and steaks as he can. He tries to settle into the rustle of the Pack’s bodies around him, joyous in their celebration.

 

Nate passes him a beer, and drinks it faster than he should, still hot and thrumming with it inside and desperate to quash the heat. It’s easier then, to meet Geno’s eyes across the bonfire. Each time makes his spine tingle, makes his Wolf sit up and take notice. Geno’s more visible to his Pack sense just from the kissing, and it makes Sid happy down in his animal brain. It’s better than the hot smell of the meat cooking. He can feel Geno’s determination to keep soldering on in the grit of his own back teeth. It’s right there, next to Nate’s excitement swooping in his gut, resting next to Taylor’s frustration itching on his skin.

 

Soon enough this hypervigilence will settle, but for right now Sid feels like he’s drowning in it, saturated in sensation. It’s disorienting, but in a good way, the best way. It makes him feel complete, makes him feel in solidarity, included, part of something bigger and better, his loneliness wicked away like his work has never managed. It works better than the alcohol at loosening him up by the time the fire starts to settle down and the Pack start to settle in for the night.

 

Sid feels achingly protective as they all start getting lambent and sleepy. He shamelessly eavesdrops, listening to their happy chatter, happy to brush against the sides of anyone who comes close. He tracks them all when they get up to go home, as they filter into the house or the surrounding woods or to their own cars. He watches even Claude slink away, with a pang in his chest. These are his people. His Pack.

 

“Sid,” Taylor asks, when it’s just the two of them, reluctant to leave him, and he nuzzles her before shooing her inside. He wants to sit in the night air for a while. He’s still not tired, still hot from the fight, from kissing Geno, and he wants to settle before he makes the decision his blood is telling him. He aches, despite his lack of fatigue, from healing too fast, his skin and muscles just a shade too tight. He takes deep breaths, until he feels as if he’s part of the night.

 

***

The house isn’t quiet when he finally turns in, it never is, too warm with his Pack’s breath and creaking with their padding feet. He knows there will be a Pack pile in one of the bedrooms, Taylor and Nate and Tanger all slumbering together, and he almost joins in. They’d welcome him with open arms and sleepy smiles, but Sid knows himself, knows he’s too restless tonight.

 

He has a decision to make.

 

It’s not a surprise this time, to have Geno waiting for him.

 

“Hey, Geno,” Sid rumbles when he gently closes his bedroom door behind him.

 

Geno’s wearing more clothes this time, a worn undershirt and some boxer shorts that are thin from age. Sid doesn’t find him any less attractive now.

 

He’s not lounged in the bed under the sheets either, just sitting perched on the side of the mattress. He’s too big for the posture, too much leg and too much arm to look as vulnerable as he does right now. “Hey, Sid,” he returns, low and gravelly in his chest.

 

Sid walks closer, until he’s drawn level to Geno on the bed. Geno meets his eyes, and Sid wants to lose himself in them.

 

“We can’t,” Sid whispers instead.

 

“Why not?” Geno growls out, reaching up to cup Sid’s face tenderly.

 

Sid’s quiet, unable to articulate what he’s thinking, the responsibility of the alpha, the rules of succession, the duty he has for heirs.

 

“Is because I’m boy?” Geno guesses, stroking Sid’s cheeks.

 

Sid doesn’t answer.

 

“Sid,” Geno breathes out, “why you think anyone not know you like? All know. All not care. All think you best Alpha. Choose you anyway. Love you anyway. Want happy Alpha. Happy Alpha makes happy Pack.”

 

Sid turns his face away.

 

Geno drops his hands to Sid’s hips, tugs Sid closer. “No one think you take a lupa. Think you do like Aunt, take mate of your heart and then pass favor to niece, nephew.”

 

“Like Aunt,” Sid spits out, too vicious, unable to look Geno in the eye.

 

Geno follows him with gentle hands, turning his face back to look at him. “Yes. I’m go to bed with Aunt. Was good. Had fun time. Was friends. Not apologize for that. Not change that. But not what I’m offer you.”

 

Sid sucked in a harsh breath. “Mates.”

 

Geno nods, looks up at Sid under sleepy eyelashes. Geno tugs at the loops to Sid’s loose jeans.

 

“My Wolf wants you, but I—“

 

Geno cuts him off with a whooshing noise behind his teeth. “Wolf and Sid same,” Geno’s voice is soft.

 

Sid doesn’t continue.

 

“I’m want Sid, I’m know this right. I’m know what I want.” He squeezes Sid’s ass up in his big hands, squeezing and kneading through the fabric.

 

“Yes,” Sid says, breaking, breathing out harsh and ragged. “I want. I want so much. I’m—“ he stops, swallows, trying to keep his voice from cracking, but there’s too much that wants out. “I _want_.” It’s almost a sob.

 

It’s a dam breaking, a thick rush, a tidal wave, and Sid flies forward with it, bearing Geno back onto his bed.

 

“Sid,” Geno growls out, before seizing Sid back just as fierce by the shoulders, dragging Sid close, rolling Sid down, under him.

 

Sid gazes up at Geno, panting. Geno’s eyes are glinting hazel, his teeth sharp in his mouth.

 

All Sid wants to do is bite down on those fat lips, all he wants is to be bitten. He reaches his hands up, decimates Geno’s undershirt with a quick Shift of his hands and a flash of claw.

 

Geno’s eyes go even hotter, if possible. “Fucking hot, Sid.”

 

Sid grins, trials his fingers down Geno’s abs, watching him shiver at the touch.

 

“What do you want?” Sid’s breathless with desire, with how much he wants it. His heart is in his throat. This is his mate, Geno’s his mate, and he’s going to spend the rest of his life making and keeping him happy. He wants to start right now.

 

“Want?” Geno teases down at him, tongue poking out of his mouth. He’s smiling down at Sid, so warm in his eyes, and Sid wants to kiss him. So he does.

 

“Want fuck you,” Geno growls out, and God. That sounds so good to Sid, and he squirms with it, the thought of having a knot for the first time in literal years.

 

Sid pants into Geno’s mouth. “ _Fuck_.” He takes a deep breath, flutters his eyes shut, concentrates on the feel of Geno’s large hands against his skin. “Yes,” he breathes out, and he has to fling open his eyes to see the expression on Geno’s face. “ _Yes_.”

 

Geno smiles at him, soft, corners of his eyes crinkling and his crooked teeth showing. “Sure? I’m know it be _loooong_ time for Sid. “

 

“Shut up,” Sid blushes, and then he reaches down and grabs Geno’s cock. “Give it to me.”

 

Geno’s smile grows wolfish then, and the lowers his head to place biting kisses to Sid’s neck and collarbone. “Going mark you up.”

 

Sid bares his teeth. “Good.” He fists Geno by the hair, drags him in place, holds him against that spot on his neck that makes his knees weak, makes it hard to breathe.

 

Geno is perfectly happy to follow that lead, biting and sucking until Sid can _feel_ the blood rise to the surface of the skin. “ _Ah_ ,” he pants out, when it starts to hurt, but that’s not enough to convince him to pull Geno’s mouth off of him. He strokes Geno’s sides instead, relishing every shiver and flinch as he trails his fingertips up and down the length of Geno’s back, flirting with the edge of his waistband.

 

Geno finally raises his head, smacking his lips, and Sid chases the taste of his skin on them. Geno reaches sneaky fingers down to Sid’s jeans, toying with the zip, and Sid arches up his hips until Geno’s fingers slip inside, down beneath the warm fabric to his overheated skin. “Get to it,” Sid orders, playfully.

 

“Yes,” Geno growls out, and the fabric of Sid’s jeans is just old enough and soft enough that it pulls apart under his hands, the button popping out without any resistance. Sid wriggles to help Geno pull them off.

 

Geno hooks his thumbs in, pulls Sid’s underwear down as well. Sid squirms under his gaze. He’s hard, cock bouncing up on his belly, and it’s been so long since he’s been this naked, this vulnerable, under anyone’s gaze, human or Wolf. He likes it.

 

“No fair,” he pouts anyway, hooking his own hands in Geno’s pants. Geno doesn’t seem to care that he’s in danger of loosing his clothing, moving his biting kisses down the collar of Sid’s throat to his pectorals, chasing the lines of his musculature down his abs and teasingly avoiding his cock altogether.

 

Sid clutches at his head. “ _Geno_ ,” he breathes out, just for the pleasure of letting the name pass his lips. “ _Geno_.”

 

Geno grins at him, before tossing Sid’s legs up, until he has unlimited access to the vee between Sid’s legs. He runs teasing fingers up the insides of Sid’s thighs, watching Sid’s face the whole time.

 

He must like what he sees, because he presses a little kiss against Sid’s cock, tongue flicking out just under the head, before he pushes Sid’s left thigh further towards his body and just dives in on Sid’s newly vulnerable hole.

 

Sid nearly jerks off the bed at the touch of Geno’s fluttering tongue. It’s been so long since he was touched like this, since he knew pleasure like this, and it’s harder than he thought it would be to relax into it, to let Geno take him there. “ _Geno_ ,” he says, and he’s not quite sure it’s not a threat.

 

Geno ignores him, holding Sid down and licking him, fluttering his tongue and just laying his tongue open with every wet sweep. It makes his stomach seize up and release, over and over, until his hips go lose and his head reaches that nice, sweet spot where everything is floating and perfect.

 

Geno fucks him with his tongue, over and over, and Sid just clutches at his shoulders, forgets that the pink house around him is filled with people, his Pack, and just lets Geno have him, lets Geno slick his fingers up and slide them in next to his tongue.

 

Sid feels devoured. He’s possessed to let Geno feel it in the scritch of his half turned fingertips across Geno’s back. He draws tiny spots of blood and watches with dilated pupils as they barely turn into reddened lines.

 

Geno fucks the two fingers he has inside him roughly, as if he knows that Sid’s attention has wandered. Sid keens, hands dropping to the sheets, then to Geno’s hair, his cheeks, unsure where to hold. “Sid, how much you need?” he growls out, and Sid flushes.

 

“One more finger.” He knows he’s flushing, but even Geno isn’t close enough to tell it’s from modesty and not just straight arousal, the blood reddened color of his skin spreading down his cheeks to his chest and flirting along his abdomen.

 

“Okay, I’m give,” Geno growls out, tucking one more finger where Sid needs it most, scissoring until Sid’s spine feels like it’s made out of spun sugar, delicate and melting in the heat of Geno’s mouth.

 

Sid rocks into the sensation for a few minutes, until it starts to feel sharper, more urgent, like there’s an inevitable deadline to his pleasure, instead of just resting here, hot and slick and so so good, forever.

 

“I need you in me,” he whispered, almost afraid to say it, but his modesty won’t prevent him from knowing what Geno’s cock feels like in him for the first time.

 

Geno hears him, has no trouble with his Wolf hearing, sliding up Sid’s body like he was meant to be there. And he was, he was, if this is right, if they were meant all this time to be mates, to be perfect compliments to each other, two halves making one whole.

 

His cock is bussing at Sid through his gym shorts, and that’s not okay, it’s just not, and Sid convinces his fingers to move, to draw down Geno’s horrible, horrible pants until his cock is free and bobbing between them.

 

Geno slots himself in place, in between Sid’s thick thighs. “Sure, you want?” he asks, and Sid snorts, because he has Geno hot and hard between his thighs and he’s slick and ready to go.

 

He’s never been this ready, Sid doesn’t think, and he presses his thighs closer to pull Geno in by the hips, arching up until he can feel his cockhead pressing against where he needs it the most. “Very fucking sure.”

 

Geno exhales, and then he presses in.

 

Sid sighs out, near relieved, as he slides in, Geno’s cock making a home in him. It’s easy and right, until it’s not, until Sid has to hitch his hips up and breathe through the girth of Geno inside him.

 

“Shh,” Geno whispers into his neck. “Is okay if want stop, know I’m big.”

 

Sid sighs out, pets loose hands down Geno’s back. “There’s no way you’re welshing out now, asshole,”

 

Geno grins at him, flexes his hips, driving himself deeper. “No way. I’m _mate you_.”

 

Sid arches himself up, sinking Geno inside him all the way. “I’ll mate _you_ ,” he growls out, and he knows it’s nonsensical, that it’s the same silly response as: ‘Your mom,’ but he still works his hips back, grinding Geno into him deeper, into that hot spot that makes him see stars.

 

Geno just grins down at him, and then he’s thrusting for real, thrusting with intent, and Sid pushes his hands down against the headboard until he move onto Geno’s cock the way he wants, getting him down in deep until Sid’s not sure what’s pleasure and what’s just a deep pressure, meeting Geno thrust for thrust.

 

Geno drops his hand down, seizing Sid’s hip, holding him in place until he can’t do anything but make small abortive little rocks against Geno, until he’s held there, dependent on Geno’s whims. He shows his teeth at Sid, too sharp and not fully human, and there, there, Sid feels the cock inside him expanding, growing larger, stoppering him up until he can’t move, can’t think, can barely breath.

 

“Fuck,” Sid calls out again, and he squeezes down, reveling in being stopped up until Geno’s come can’t possibly leak outside of him, until he’s transfixed and waiting for Geno just to spend inside.

 

Geno’s knot is getting bigger and wider, and Sid squirms in Geno’s hold, enjoying the way Geno’s human hands are biting into him, holding him still. He can’t get out, can’t get away, he’s being mounted, he’s taking his Alpha mate, and Sid finds himself coming all over his belly, slick spend transferring itself onto Geno’s skin until he’s marked up them both. He’s going to smell like Geno, he’s going to _reek_ of Geno, and Geno’s going to smell just as strongly of him. The _whole_ Pack is going to be able to tell that they’re Mated, that they chose each other above all others.

 

Geno’s grinding his hips in small circles, his smirk gone and replaced with a slack, awed expression. Sid cherishes it, brings his hands up to cradle Geno’s face, to trace his thumbs over Geno’s flushed cheeks and feel the slight dampness at he corner of his eyes. “ _Sidnyusha_ ,” he breathes out, and Sid wriggles just so he can feel how held fast he is by Geno’s knot.

 

He pants into Geno’s face until they’re kissing, hot and wet, and when he feels Geno chuckle against his lips, he feels like he’s laughing too.

 

“What?” He asks, on a smile himself. “What?”

 

“I’m Alpha Mate,” Geno whispers in his ear, openly delighted.

 

Sid throws an easy punch at his midsection, and ignores the way it makes Geno’s cock tug, knotted as he is inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references of Geno having a past casual relationship with Sidney's aunt.


End file.
